Bloody Sunset
by Rockin'Suicidal
Summary: Always expect the unexpected. Ethan Carter learned that the hard way when his life crossed paths with the supernatural. Can his best friend, Christian, learn his secret...and trust him either way?  Original Characters/Please R&R!
1. Introduction

_Hey guys! This is just a test story that I'm doing! Please review and tell me what you think._

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm Sorry."<p>

I watched as she walked away from my embrace. I was clutching the lavender colored rose tightly until I felt its stem snap at the force. At the back of my mind I replayed the large amount of trouble I went through to get this; from the planting, the painstaking process of choosing the perfect bud, going through different stores for the correct shade of purple dye, down to the pain in the fingers task of pulling out the thorns.

_Damn it._

In the rain, I could barely distinguish her blurred form as she hailed a cab and with one last furtive glance in my direction, she got inside…driving away from me, and ultimately, driving away from my life.

Looking back, I realize I should've stopped her. I should have run after the cab and demanded she think this over. Maybe that's what she wanted. Maybe she wanted me to come after her like some dark knight in battered Chuck Taylors. But it was like I was looking out at the world from someone else's eyes. I couldn't move myself even after I realized I was alone in the usually filled park. But then again it was raining.

Standing there not knowing whether or not the wet streaks that slid down my cheeks were either raindrops or tears, I looked up at the sky and watched silently as the gray clouds started to lighten up. The rain became a light drizzle and from the horizon I could spot a rainbow forming against the blue sky and a masochistic smirk crossed my lips.

_A rainbow. _It wasn't something I wanted to see after I just got dumped from a six month relationship over some crap about me spending some quality time with my best friend. I mean, hell, I've known Christian long before I even considered starting a relationship.

Christian is a girl by the way.

Her parents seriously named her Christian. It wasn't even an accident. They thought she was coming out as a boy and since her father wanted so very much for her to be a _him_, he played with the idea of calling her Christian instead of the more preferred Christine.

And the other girl? You know, the one who pulled a hammer on my otherwise cracked heart? She was Dianna Le'faye.

At that point in my life, I wanted nothing more than to forget about her, move on and possibly think about her in the future without my breath catching at the very sight of her face in my head.

I didn't know how long I stood there but it was long enough for the rain to completely stop and the rainbow to disappear. I winced when I felt a flash of pain from my hand and I glanced down, dropping the rose onto the ground.

A single drop of blood seeped out from my finger where a lone thorn had pricked me. I grimaced as a brought my finger to my lips, tasting the bittersweet metallic taste of blood.

And that was when I felt it.

Fangs sinking into my skin.


	2. Chapter 1  Christian

_Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Like i said so before, this is just a test story and i need your opinion on it. Thank you!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

* * *

><p>I was staring desperately at my phone which was on the table across from me as I sat cross legged on my sorry excuse for a bed. It was more like a couch without a backrest. One person could barely fit in it.<p>

And then there was my room. It was more like a closet without the clothes, hangers and boxes filled with little trinkets and love letters. A lot of my things felt like they could have been something else if only there wasn't something keeping their inanimate asses stuck with me. Take my small makeshift table for example. You could just add a wooden plank on the back with some nails and _tadah_! You've got yourself a chair.

This was how far my mind wandered until my phone suddenly vibrated causing my lamp to rattle along with it in the small space.

I scrambled to my feet, knocking over my bag so that my things spilled out onto the ground but I ignored that as I checked the scratched screen, my excitement dropping.

It was her again. Dianne. Couldn't she give it a rest already? It's not like it was my fault Ethan and I hang out. Just a few days ago, she came barging into my place asking me to "leave him alone". I don't really remember what I said after that but I do remember slapping her and then slamming the door on her face. She was most likely texting to rub it on my face that Ethan took her side and that he wasn't going to come by for some pizza any time soon.

I pressed delete, not bothering to find out.

"He's not worth it."

I turned around to see my step mother framed against door, her willowy form silhouetted against the light from the other room, holding up a glass of what looked to me like water. But it could have been something else.

"Shut up, Viola." I spat out her name like some poison. I was supposed to be respectful, right? But it didn't help that she looked like she was barely past my age. I mean seriously, she was twenty-seven for crying out loud! I really didn't understand how my father could've replaced mom with some slut he met by chance in a _bar_.

"He's three years your senior." She pouted prettily as her blond hair fell in smooth locks around her face; it made it hard for me to remember the fact that that was probably the same mask she wore to win my father over.

"And my Father? How many years is he your senior?"

Her face blanked over and she looked away. "I was only trying to—"

"Help?" I cut her off as a walked towards the door. I held onto the handle. "You had an affair with my father while he was with my mom. My father wasn't there when she got diagnosed with breast cancer because he was too busy spending _our _money for _your _benefit. And you know what's worse? My mother knew about you from the very start. The only thing that kept her from calling for a divorce was me. And now she's dead and I'm stuck here with some wanna-be and a man who barely recognizes his own daughter anymore."

And with that, I slammed the door on someone else's face for the second time that week. I was beginning to sense a pattern here.

I knew it wasn't her fault. I made all of that crap up just so I could vent off my frustration. My mother died of cancer when I was only twelve and it just took me by surprise how easily my dad rebounded, got a girl, and forgot about me. He could barely look me in the eye.

And then there was Ethan who didn't return my messages or answer his phone. That was probably my fault since I vaguely remember calling his girlfriend a bitch. But she started it. But maybe Viola was right. Ethan _was_ three years my senior. I was only six years old when I first met him in the park and he was already nine, asking me if I still wore diapers out of curiosity. I answered proudly that I didn't and he laughed. We've been friends ever since.

But now I was in my freshman year and he was a senior. Maybe he did grow up to realize I was too young for him to hang out with. Maybe he…I shook my head, shielding myself from that possibility.

I collapsed onto the bed feeling a little guilty. But it was worth it though knowing I probably struck a nerve with Viola.

There was a soft knock on my door and I could hear her calling my name from the other side.

"Chris?" There was a short pause. "Christian…"

I didn't answer, holding my breath.

"I'm sorry about your mom, I really am. I know I can never be what she was to you…" She trailed off and I heard her sigh before I saw the shadows of her feet disappear from the crack at the bottom of the door. She probably realized I was a lost cause. We all are sometimes.

I rolled my eyes as I fell back with my dark hair sprawled messily over the bed sheets. I could feel exhaustion slowly creep over me until my eyelids felt heavy. I knew I could have fallen asleep right then and there if my phone hadn't vibrated.

There was a huge possibility that it was still Dianne, but I pushed away the exhaustion as I walked groggily towards the table where I left my phone. I was wrong. It was Ethan.

I eagerly opened the text, fumbling with the buttons as I walked towards my bed.

_I'm leaving. _What? I scrolled down over his text message looking for a reason but there wasn't any. What did he mean he was leaving? Leaving Dianne? Leaving our friendship?

After a few heartbeats, the phone vibrated again but this time it _was_ Dianne and I threw the phone over the bed as a grabbed my jacket from my closet, pulling it on as I glanced at the calendar.

It has been three days since Ethan's been ignoring me. This was longest cold shoulder phase I got from him since I accidentally destroyed his new bike back at fifth grade. But even back then, he was the one who apologized to me saying that he should have watched over me. He always put the blame on himself. But not this time. This time, I probably messed up bad—bad enough for him to leave our friendship behind forever.

He could be at his apartment door at this very second, making his way down the stairs of his pent house for some Starbucks on the bottom floor.

I had to see him and demand an explanation. It was my turn to get on my knees and apologize.

As I was about to close the door, I heard my phone vibrate again. This time it was muffled by my pillow and my curiosity won over my urge to run after him as I turned around to pick up my phone.

It was Ethan again. And he was telling me to forget about him.


End file.
